


Tällainen elämä

by toyhto



Category: Black Mirror
Genre: F/F
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: ”Sano yksi asia”, Kelly sanoi, kun he olivat jo kääntyneet takaisin kohti kotia. Hän vilkaisi Kellyä mutta Kelly katseli merelle. ”Yksi asia minkä olisit halunnut.”





	Tällainen elämä

”Millaisen olisit halunnut?”   
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Elämän”, Kelly sanoi ja katseli häntä. Hän sulki silmänsä. Kelly katosi mutta sormet hänen hiuksissaan jäivät. Hän oli melkein sanonut _tämä on minun elämäni_. Ehkä Kelly olisi hymyillyt hänelle. Sen hän olisi kyllä kestänyt. Mutta jos Kelly olisi nauranut, tai pahempaa, jos Kelly olisi katsonut suoraan häneen ja tajunnut mitä hän tarkoitti -  
  
Hän avasi silmänsä. Kelly silitti yhä hänen hiuksiaan mutta ei enää katsonut häntä vaan merta, joka työnsi aaltoja hiekalle eikä lopettanut koskaan. Välillä oli niin tyyntä ettei aaltoja kuullut, mutta jos silloin käveli rantaan ja seisoi aivan vedenrajassa, näki miten meri kosketti varpaita kerta toisensa jälkeen. Kerran hän oli yrittänyt pysäyttää sen. Hän oli kävellyt polviaan myöten veteen ja koettanut pysäyttää aallot, ja seuraava oli lyönyt häntä vatsaan saakka niin että vesipisarat olivat kurkottaneet kasvoille. Ihan vain pienen hetken hän oli ajatellut, että ehkä tämä oli sittenkin aitoa.  
  
”Yorkie”, Kelly sanoi nyt. Kellyn sormet olivat jo muuttuneet määrätietoisemmiksi. He olivat olleet täällä kaksi kuukautta jos kuukausia nyt ylipäänsä enää oli olemassa. Aurinko kyllä nousi ja laski vaikkei se ollutkaan aurinko. Muutaman kerran he olivat puhuneet _heistä_ , siitä että mitä he olivat, mutta se oli aina ollut jotenkin kiusallista ja tuntunut tarpeettomalta. Hehän olivat naimisissa, ja sitä paitsi he olivat tarkalleen ottaen kuolleita. Silti hänen toisinaan teki mieli kysyä Kellyltä, seurustelivatko he nyt. Hänellä ei ollut koskaan ollut tyttöystävää. Jos asiat olisivat menneet eri tavalla niin ehkä olisi ollut. Ehkä hän olisi tavannut jonkun sellaisen kuin Kelly, jonkun ihanan ja hauskan. Ehkä jonkin ajan päästä, vaikka muutaman kuukauden, hän olisi uskaltautunut juttelemaan sille tytölle ja ehkä he sitten olisivat tutustuneet toisiinsa. Oikeasti.  
  
Hän ei ollut aivan varma, seurustelivatko he, mutta heillä oli kyllä muutamia sääntöjä. Yksi niistä oli ettei elämästä puhuttu, ei ainakaan kunnolla eikä vakavasti, jos sen mitenkään pystyi välttämään. Sehän oli sitä paitsi menneisyyttä. He olivat täällä nyt. Ei sillä ollut väliä että Kelly oli elänyt niin paljon ja hän ei juuri yhtään.  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. Kelly kyllä hymyili hänelle mutta silti kysymys tuntui oudon vakavalta. Hän nielaisi pariin kertaan mutta suuhun oli kai mennyt hiekkaa. ”Millaisen elämän minä olisin halunnut?”  
  
”Niin.” Kellyn ääni oli kevyt mutta sormet pysähtyivät hetkeksi. ”Olisitko mennyt opiskelemaan? Olisitko hankkinut lapsia?”  
  
Hän nosti päänsä Kellyn sylistä ja kömpi sängyltä lattialle. Ulkona aaltojen ääni kasvoi raskaammaksi. Tuuli oli kai nousemassa. Hän käveli ikkunan luo ja painoi kämmenet ikkunalautaa vasten. ”Lapsia?”  
  
”Jonkun kanssa.”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään. Mutta tietenkään hän ei tiennyt. Joskus hän oli miettinyt sitä koko juttua kun oli maannut sairaalan sängyssään ja tuijottanut kattoa vuodesta toiseen. Kerran se oli maalattu. Ja toisinaan hänet oli siirretty uuteen paikkaan, ei kuitenkaan ihan joka vuosi. Siinä hän oli miettinyt elämäänsä, sitä jota olisi voinut parhaillaan olla elämässä, mutta se oli tuntunut oudolta unelta joka katosi heti kun sen yritti muistaa.  
  
Hän avasi ulko-oven ja tuuli löi kasvoille. Ilma maistui mereltä. Hän kuuli kyllä että Kellykin nousi sängyltä, veti aamutakin liepeet kiinni ja käveli hänen taakseen. Kellyn askeleet olivat kevyet niin kuin tämä olisi pelännyt että hajottaisi jotain. Hänet. Varmaankin hänet. Hän oli ainoa mikä tässä paikassa saattaisi hajota, eikä hänkään ollut enää kuin nollia ja ykkösiä. Mutta hänestä tuntui ettei hän koskaan ollut ollut näin elossa.  
  
Kelly suuteli häntä niskaan. Hän painoi silmänsä kiinni mutta meren maku ei kadonnut. Aallotkin murtuivat edelleen hiekkaan. Oli mahdotonta ajatella ettei tätä olisi ollut olemassa. Kellyn kämmenet pujottelivat hänen paitansa alle, painoivat rystysiä kevyesti hänen vatsaansa vasten, kulkivat ylös alas, leikkivät housujen vyötäröllä, palasivat kylkiluille. Hän pidätti hengitystään kunnes pyörrytti. Hän ei kylläkään enää kyennyt pyörtymään. Hän antoi päänsä nojata sivulle kohti Kellyä joka suuteli häntä korvan alle.  
  
”Miksi sinä kysyit?” hän sanoi vähän myöhemmin jo aika hengästyneenä, ja Kelly suuteli häntä polveen muttei enää kumartunut takaisin alas. Hänen rintakehänsä huojui ylös alas, aamun pehmeä aurinko paistoi ikkunoista sisään, ja Kelly oli niin kaunis että sen olisi kuulunut olla mahdotonta. ”Miksi sinä kysyit sitä?”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Elämästä”, hän sanoi ja puraisi itseään lujaa huuleen. Se ei tuntunut juuri miltään. Kelly piteli sormiaan hänen paljailla polvillaan ja se tuntui varpaissa saakka, ja vähän ylempänä myös.  
  
”En tiedä.”  
  
”Etkö?”  
  
”Kuule nyt”, Kelly sanoi niin pehmeällä äänellä että se tuntui liioittelulta, ja hän pidätti hengitystään kun Kelly juoksutti sormiaan hänen polvestaan ylöspäin, ylös ja ylös…  
  
”Luuletko –”, hän aloitti kun Kellyn sormet olivat jo perillä ja hän kipristi varpaita lakanaan, ”onko se tällaista? Oikeasti?”  
  
”Mikä?” Kelly kysyi.  
  
”Tämä”, hän sanoi. _Seksi. Rakastelu_. Hän oli kyllä miettinyt mutta aina oli ollut väärä aika. Ensin hän ei ollut pystynyt edes kertomaan kenellekään ettei halunnut poikaystävää vaan tyttöystävän, ja sitten oli ollut liian myöhäistä koska hän oli ollut vain mieli tyhjässä kuoressa. Ja nyt hän oli pelkkä mieli ilman kehoa ja silti, kun Kelly koski häneen, se tuntui -  
  
”Totta kai se on tällaista oikeasti”, Kelly sanoi.  
  
”Mistä sen voi tietää?” hän kysyi ja veti sitten terävästi henkeä. Kelly hymyili hänelle ja kumartui suutelemaan häntä sinne ja sitten jatkoi sormillaan, ja hän tuijotti Kellyä ja kuunteli omia sydämenlyöntejään. Oli vaikea ajatella. Eikä hän halunnut ajatella. Tämä oli hänen elämänsä.  
  
Mutta myöhemmin he makasivat sylittäin alasti vähän kippurassa ja aaltojen ääni kuului taas kovemmin kuin sydämen. Ehkä kaikki johtui tästä paikasta. Ehkä sen takia hän pystyi tähän. Jos hän olisi saanut elää elämänsä, sen ensimmäisen, kuka tietää vaikka hän olisi pelännyt liikaa. Ehkä hän ei olisi kestänyt isän ja äidin pettymystä. Hän olisi tavannut jonkun mukavan pojan ja he olisivat alkaneet seurustella ja asiat olisivat vain liukuneet eteenpäin, koska sillä tavalla oli helpompaa. Kukaan ei koskaan kysyisi häneltä että eikö hän sittenkin tykännyt tytöistä. Kukaan ei näkisi häntä sellaisena kuin hän oli. Kukaan ei -  
  
”Luoja”, Kelly sanoi hänen korvaansa, ”sinä mietit jotain sietämättömän surullista. Sen näkee naamasta.”  
  
”Pää kiinni”, hän sanoi ja suuteli Kellyä suulle.  
  
”Minä luulen”, Kelly sanoi hitaasti ja hymyili kun hän tuijotti, ”minä _luulen_ että se on erilaista eri ihmisten kanssa. Mutta ihan yhtä todellista.”  
  
Hän tarttui Kellyn ranteeseen ja piti kiinni kunnes tunsi sydämenlyönnit.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Seuraavana päivänä satoi. He kävelivät rantaa pitkin ja lokit pujottelivat ylhäällä taivaalla. Sade tarttui ihoon ja tuntui vähän kylmältä. Hän ei tietenkään ollut tuntenut sadetta iholla neljäänkymmeneen vuoteen, niin että ei hän millään olisi osannut sanoa tuntuiko tämä aidolta.  
  
”Sano yksi asia”, Kelly sanoi, kun he olivat jo kääntyneet takaisin kohti kotia. Hän vilkaisi Kellyä mutta Kelly katseli merelle. ”Yksi asia minkä olisit halunnut.”  
  
”Sinut”, hän sanoi ennen kuin ehti ajatella.  
  
Kelly vilkaisi häntä silmät suurina mutta alkoi sitten nauraa. ”Ei tuota lasketa.”  
  
”Miksi ei?” hän kysyi. Äkkiä häntä melkein hengästytti. He olivat niin lähekkäin, hän ja Kelly, ja heillä oli aikaa, niin paljon aikaa että sitä olisi ollut järjetöntä laskea.  
  
”Sinulla on minut nyt”, Kelly sanoi ja painoi kämmenen hetkeksi hänen selälleen. ”Sano jotain mitä olisit halunnut oikeassa –”  
  
”Koiran”, hän sanoi lähinnä jotta Kelly ei ehtisi lopettaa sitä lausetta. Sitten hän mietti asiaa. Hän olisi tosiaan halunnut koiran. Hän olisi kertonut koiralle tytöistä joihin ihastui ja se olisi vain heiluttanut häntäänsä eikä olisi tuominnut lainkaan.  
  
”Hyvä”, Kelly sanoi ja katseli häntä melkein yllättyneenä. ”Mitä muuta? Missä sinä olisit halunnut asua?”  
  
”Jossain kaukana”, hän sanoi. Tämä tuntui melkein vaaralliselta. Ehkä hän alkaisi ikävöidä elämää jota ei ollut elänyt. ”Varmaan jossain isossa kaupungissa. Ehkä New Yorkissa. Ei sen takia että olisin pitänyt kaupungeista –”, hän lisäsi, kun Kelly näytti vähän hämmentyneeltä, ”- mutta siellä olisi voinut… kadota joukkoon.”  
  
”Kadota joukkoon”, Kelly sanoi hitaasti.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi, ”olisi voinut vain olla… ihmisten seassa. Kukaan ei olisi huomannut. Kukaan ei olisi nähnyt.”  
  
”Mutta nyt sinulla on minut”, Kelly sanoi. ”Minä näen sinut.”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Ja maailma muuttui”, Kelly sanoi, ja tuuli tarttui hiuksiin ja repi niitä joka suuntaan, ”sellaiset asiat alkoivat merkitä vähemmän kuin ennen, sellaiset kuin että… kuin että kehen kuuluisi rakastua.”  
  
Se oli varmaan totta. Tai kyllähän hän sen tiesi. Hän ja Kellykin olivat menneet naimisiin. Mutta ei hän ollut varma tarkoittiko hän sittenkään koko maailmaa. Ehkä hän vain ajatteli sitä miltä oli tuntunut kauan sitten, silloin kun hän oli seissyt olohuoneessa ja yrittänyt löytää rohkeutta kertoa äidille ja isälle. Ja sitten hän oli kertonut. Ja sitten kaikki oli mennyt pieleen.  
  
”Enää ei tarvitse olla piilossa”, Kelly sanoi, pujotti käden hänen vyötärölleen ja veti hänet lähemmäksi itseään niin että he molemmat melkein kompastuivat, ”niin että ehkä meidän sittenkin pitäisi puhua siitä että mitä sinä haluat _nyt._ ”  
  
”Voisimme istua kuistilla.”  
  
”Luoja”, Kelly sanoi ja nauroi ääneen, ”sinä olet ihan mahdoton. Minä tarkoitin että pitäisikö meidän vaikka hankkia sinulle oma talo. Sinulla ei koskaan ole ollut omaa paikkaa. Minä tietenkin olisin siellä kylässä ihan koko ajan ellet sitten välillä kaipaa vähän omaa aikaa.”  
  
”Minä pidän sinun talostasi”, hän sanoi ja koetti kuvitella jotain omaa. Se voisi olla vuoren reunalla niin että sieltä näkisi merelle saakka ja kaiken siinä välissä. Ja se olisi ihan pieni, sellainen että juuri he kaksi mahtuisivat sinne, hän ja Kelly.  
  
”Niin minäkin”, Kelly sanoi, ”mutta se oli minun piilopaikkani jo silloin kun tämä ei vielä ollut totta.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
Lopulta talosta tuli pienempi kuin hän oli aikonut. Ajatuksissa se oli tuntunut isommalta. Nyt hän katseli ikkunasta koko laaksoa, kaupungin valoja ja teitä ja peltoja ja siellä kaukana merta ja aurinkoa joka laski horisontin taakse niin että hämärä valui kaiken ylle. Huonekalutkin näyttivät siltä että hän oli varmaan muistellut ne jostain 80-luvun sisustuslehdestä, mutta Kelly ei sanonut mitään, istui vain muhkuraisessa nojatuolissa takan vieressä ja luki kirjaa jonka oli kuulemma jättänyt kesken kolmikymppisenä. Ehkä nykyään sen ymmärtäisi paremmin kun oli kertynyt elämänkokemusta. Mutta hetken kuluttua Kelly laittoi kirjan syrjään ja sanoi että se oli edelleen sietämättömän tylsä.  
  
Yöllä he rakastelivat ja sen jälkeen Kelly nukahti kasvot yhä kiinni hänen olkapäässään, ja hän silitti Kellyn hiuksia vaikka sormet meinasivat juuttua kiinni. Tällaisen elämän hän olisi halunnut jos olisi saanut mahdollisuuden yrittää. Varmaan mutkia olisi ollut enemmän. Hän olisi tavannut jonkun ihanan tytön ja olisi hädin tuskin uskaltanut hymyillä. Myöhemmin hän olisi tavannut jonkun toisen ihanan tytön ja jossain vaiheessa joku olisi hymyillyt takaisin. Ehkä hänen sydämensä olisi särkynyt muutaman kerran. Ehkä se särkyisi nytkin. Eihän sitä tiennyt. Ja jos niin kävisi niin taatusti se tuntuisi yhtä todelliselta.  
  
Hän painoi kasvonsa Kellyn tukkaan ja sitten lopulta hänkin nukahti. Unet tuntuivat melkein samalta kuin silloin kun hän oli ollut elossa. Hän uneksi siitä miten käveli New Yorkin kaduilla jotka näyttivät ihan kahdeksankymmentäluvun mainoskuvilta. Kukaan ei kääntynyt katsomaan paitsi yksi, yksi nainen, ja hän pysähtyi siihen kadulle ja Kelly hymyili hänelle. Hän hymyili takaisin vaikka sydän jähmettyi pelosta. Kelly käveli hänen luokseen.


End file.
